


Desire

by Kiarata



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Otoharu, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Banri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarata/pseuds/Kiarata
Summary: They have done this several times before, after all they have been seeing each other for a while now. Banri has always been infatuated with Otoharu. Otoharu is still stuck in his past.a.k.a. A small drabble becomes a full-on smut fic. That's basically it, and a little angst for some reason. I'm great at summary thanks.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I have always love Otoharu (being my best boy and all) and I'm sad there are no more content for him. I really like the dynamics between Otoharu and Banri, how they respects each other, but also treat each other like friends or even more. Of course this is not canon is any way, but I'm just interested in their relationship. I also love bottom Otoharu so here we are lolol. This is also my first time writing a full-on smut fic! Its actually quite fun to write it out.
> 
> As always I am not a professional and I'm the only one proof reading this work so I expect many mistakes on this fan fiction. Any criticism will be very much appreciated!!

In a daze Otoharu looks up to see Banri hovering over him, panting and mumbling profanities out of his mouth. Otoharu smiles a little at how much his subordinate is losing his composure in this activity. He gently pats the younger man's head and chuckles a little. Banri looks up at him with a bit of annoyance on his face.

“I will move, Otoharu-san,” ah… He finally drops the formality. Banri always call him president out of respect but hearing the other man calling his name gives him a tiny jolt of excitement.

“Go ahead,” Otoharu replies, as calm as ever, or so it seems. It doesn’t hurt anymore, this is not the first time he has done it, but it always takes some time of preparation for it and it requires a lot of energy. He is getting old, Otoharu does not have a lot of stamina anymore. Banri on the other hand... With Otoharu's confirmation Banri starts to thrust into the older man. Otoharu cannot help but gasp a little at the sudden shift in speed.

The older man arches his back when Banri hits the spot inside him, feeling as if he could melt. Otoharu moans loudly as the younger man hit that spot over and over again, having him closer to the edge than ever. Banri seems to notice that Otoharu is getting close so he takes out the item he had been wanting to use. The older man looks up and sees the rod Banri is holding. He knows where it will be used on.

“B-Banri-kun…” His soft mumbles integrated with his moans make the younger man smirk.

“You will have to wait a little, Otoharu-san.” Banri starts pushing the rod into the president's cock. Otoharu suppresses the groan that is trying to escape from him. Banri grabs Otoharu's hand that is covering his mouth and pushes it away.

“Come on Otoharu-san, let me hear your voice.” Banri whispers into the older man's ear and pulls out nearly all the way before thrusting into the other man again. The older man writhes under Banri, pleasure spikes to his body with the thrust. He can feel tears start to form on his eyes.

“Banri-kun please, please I need – Ah!!” Otoharu whimpers and squirms as Banri thrusts into him harder and faster.

“Please I will break, Ban- Uhn!!” The older man keeps on begging for the release through his own moanings. Banri looks down at his supposed boss who is now a complete mess.

Otoharu's hair are disheveled, tears rolling down the older man's cheeks, his mouth opening slightly, his lips red from the biting, and his half lidded eyes looking at Banri with desire.

“P-Please…” The older man shakily begs as he holds onto Banri. Otoharu’s body shivers as Banri plays with his cock. He’s so close, so, so close. Banri keeps on thrusting into him in a steady rhythm, sensations flow through his sensitive body, leaving his body shaking in its wake. His head feels dizzy and muddles with the ecstasy overflowing through him.

Banri leans down to kiss Otoharu, to which the man responds fervently. After some time the younger man pulls away to catch his breath causing Otoharu to whine softly at the lost contact. Banri moves down as he continue to give soft pecks all over Otoharu's skin. Banri stops at the base of the neck and sucks on it, Otoharu whimpers as Banri continues to softly kiss and bite on his sensitive skin. The manager pulls away slightly and admires the marks forming all over Otoharu’s neck, he smiles knowing that he is the one creating them. Banri picks up his speed again causing the older man to cry out in surprise.

On one particularly hard thrust, the manager bites down onto the base of Otoharu's neck and stilled deep inside the other man, sending Otoharu over the edge. The president let out a soundless cry as he tries to find his release but to no avail. His body convulses intensely, tears flow down his face as he grips tightly onto Banri's back.

“Ah… Ah…” Unable to form words Otoharu lets out soft moans and buries his face onto Banri's chest trying his best to stop his body from shaking. Banri can feel Otoharu tightens around him without letting go making the younger man groans slightly. He looks down and see the other man's cock is still as hard as ever, precum leaking out of the blocked hole. He looks up and pushes Otoharu's face away from his chest and the sheer sight could make him cum right then and there.

Tears wetted the president’s eyes and cheeks, his face contorted in pain and pleasure, his mouth opens and closes to gasp for air as drools flow down from his mouth. Otoharu's body that is still shaking from the dry orgasm is covered in sweat and precum. His cock is so incredibly hard and he painfully wait for the release that never comes.

“You are so fucking beautiful…” Banri mutters softly as he wipes away the stray tears that is forming on the other man's eyes. With renewed arousal the manager thrusts into Otoharu with no self restraint trying to get his release.

“Ah?! W-Wait Banri-kun I just- Aah!!” Otoharu's attempted sentence turns into muffled moans. The older man becomes a writhing mess under Banri as the manager thrust harder and deeper into him, hitting the spot every time.

“Can’t… uuuh… No more…” Otoharu sobs softly as he holds onto Banri, his body trembles from overstimulation.

“Just a little more, Otoharu.” Banri has long abandon his attempt to use the honorifics, especially when he is fucking said person. The older man shivers from Banri calling his name like that, a small whimper escapes his mouth. Satisfied with his work, Banri moves down and sucks on Otoharu's nipple. The older man moans loudly at the additional sensation on his sensitive body, his mind goes blank from all the pleasure that is coursing through him. His grip on Banri tightens as he starts to scratch the manager’s back.

Banri can feel himself getting close as well, he picks up the pace even more. Otoharu just let out tiny whimpers, too exhausted to do anything else. Banri mutter sweet words of encouragement as his hands continues to ghost softly over the older man’s body, Otoharu shudders as the manager's hand squeeze down on his nipple.

As Banri continues to thrust into the man, he keeps on muttering out the president’s name. The chant causes Otoharu to tighten up again, hearing his name being called by that voice, no formality or politeness, just his name, it feels so intimate. The only other person that calls him like that is Musubi. Musubi…

Otoharu’s weary and muddled mind starts bringing back the memories of his late wife, reminding him that she has long since passed. The despair that he kept locked away starts resurfacing. With Banri pushing him over his limit, feeling so exhausted, Otoharu starts to sob uncontrollably. Tears start to flow down his face without stopping. Otoharu tries his best to hide his face in shame as his cries get louder. He feels disgusted with himself. He shouldn’t be thinking of another person when he is with Banri. Especially with what they are doing right now.

Banri notices the change and slows down as he tries to pull Otoharu’s hands away from his messy face. Banri remembered this happening once before when Otoharu is extremely drunk from a party. The manager realizes that he probably pushed the other man too far, for such a composed person like Otoharu to turn into a sobbing mess.

“Otoharu-san…” Banri mutters softly as he cups Otoharu’s face to look up at him. “Otoharu-san, look at me.”

“I-I’m sorry…” The older man looks away from Banri and whispers his apologies through his sobs. “I didn’t m-mean to think of her…” The manager smiles softly at the other man to reassure Otoharu that he does not mind. The younger man wipes away the tears from the president’s face, whispering out words of comfort.

“It’s okay Otoharu-san, it’s my fault for putting you in this position. Forgive me.” Otoharu shakes his head slightly at the notion. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!!” Otoharu looks up in desperation, but quickly turns down as soon as they made eye contact. “I-I’m so close... I need…” The older man mumbles out as he tightly holds Banri. The manager pushes Otoharu’s face up again not letting the man look away this time.

“Then focus on me Otoharu. Only me.” Otoharu’s face flushes red at the man’s statement. He nods slowly, his teary eyes looks into Banri’s lustful gaze. The manager picks up his speed again, calling Otoharu’s name every so often. Otoharu starts to squirm and whimper as Banri hits the spot in almost every thrust.

“B-Banri…” Otoharu starts chanting the other man’s name over and over again as if to remind himself who he is with. Banri stops at the call of his name. Otoharu never call him with just his name. The older man made a confused noise as to why the manager stopped, Banri lets out a small groan before thrusting even harder into Otoharu. The president cries out in surprise at the sudden movement.

“S-So deep… Banri…” Otoharu moans under Banri as the manager thrust deeper and deeper into him. “P-Please Banri I want to cum.” Otoharu begs to the other man, his body shaking at the anticipation.

“Hm? What is it?” Banri smiles deviously at him.

“Please let me cum, Banri!!” Otoharu all but shout, growing incredibly desperate for the release. Banri starts to pull out the rod causing the older man to shudder at the action. As soon as it was out, Banri leans closer to Otoharu and whispers.

“Now, cum” As if he flicks on a switch, Otoharu arches his back as he cums intensely. His mind went blank, his body convulses harshly throughout his orgasm. The older man whimpers as Banri keeps on thrusting into his spent body trying to find his own release.

“Otoharu, just a little more.” Banri mutters out lowly, sighing out as he feel the other man squeeze tightly around him. Banri looks down at Otoharu who now look close to being unconscious. His eyes are half closed, his face flushed red from over exertion. Otoharu’s mouth open slightly, quiet whimpers and moans escape from his mouth. The sight nearly makes Banri cum. The manager tries to pull out so he would not cum inside, but Otoharu wraps his leg around the manager’s waist, holding the man in place. Banri starts to tell Otoharu to release him, but the president just tightens his grip.

“Cum inside me, fill me up.” The older man touches his abdomen, feeling the area with Banri inside him. Half conscious, Otoharu lets out a small, tired smile and looks up at the younger man. “You are so deep inside me Banri.” The president whispers softly. Banri pushes all his logic aside and thrusts into the man, getting closer to his release. With a few more thrust, Banri finally climax inside Otoharu. The president shivers at the warm sensation inside him and whimpers quietly.

As he slowly come down from his own orgasm, Banri slowly pulls out of Otoharu and sees his own cum flowing out of the man. Banri blushes at his lack of control before checking on the president. Otoharu has already passed out from exhaustion, his body covered in sweat and cum. The man’s flushed face glistens from the tears and sweat. Otoharu’s mouth opens slightly as he breathe in and out peacefully. Feeling guilty, and trying to focus on anything else but that sight, Banri carries the unconscious man into the bathroom to clean him up.

* * *

 

By the time Otoharu wakes up, his body has already been washed and cleaned. Looking down he notices that he is wearing Banri’s t-shirt that is long enough to be his dress. Otoharu slowly recounts the event in his head.

They had came back from work, exhausted. Tsumugi had said she wanted to stay over with her friends so Banri invited Otoharu to his house. After that…

The president blushes from his own memory, remembering how much he begs for Banri to let him cum and fuck him harder. The man quickly regain his composure as he hears the door opens. Banri comes in with a glass of water and some breakfast. Otoharu notices the paracetamol on the side of the tray, probably in case if Otoharu feels dizzy from yesterday’s activity. The older man smiles at the manager’s thoughtfulness.

“Oh, Otoharu-san you are awake!!” Banri quickly places the tray down on the bedside table and sit down on the chair beside the man’s bed. “I’m so sorry about yesterday! I shouldn’t have pushed you so hard!!” Otoharu chuckles at how frazzled Banri is.

“No, it is not your fault, I shouldn’t have even think about her in the first place.” Otoharu lets out a small bitter smile. Banri frowns at how the man went back to that again, he reaches out and holds Otoharu’s hands.

“Please never forget about her.” Otoharu eyes widen in surprise at what Banri had said. He can’t say he expects to hear that from the man.

“Of course I wouldn’t be as thrilled if you called me Musubi while we are together, but I don’t want you to just forget her. I want you to remember the time you have with her. You _loved_ her Otoharu-san, and that doesn’t mean you should forgot you _loved_ her because you are with someone else. As long as you kept onto the memories, she will continue to live with you.” Banri smiles softly at the older man. Otoharu goes silent for a moment at the small speech. His heart constricts at how sincere Banri’s smile is, he feels like he could cry again. Swallowing down his tears, Otoharu let out a small laugh which cause Banri to blush by it. “I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t talk about it, it’s not my business at all.” Otoharu shakes his head slightly as he looks up at the younger man.

“No, not at all.” Otoharu doesn’t know what to really say. He never realizes how much he has wanted to hear that. The older man let out a bright smile at the other man as he lowers his head down onto Banri’s nape, he could faintly smell the shampoo the other man always use. He always love the smell. Otoharu lets out a small sigh that he didn’t think he even hold in the first place. “Thank you” Banri smiles at how sincere that sounds and hugs the older man. Looking down Banri notices the marks he left on Otoharu last night and smirks.

“And well, you are mine right now anyways.” Banri touch Otoharu’s neck lightly which causes the other man to blush. Otoharu keeps his composure and instead laughs slightly at the notion. He holds onto the manager lightly, feeling the warmth and smelling the scent of the other man. Otoharu wishes that they could stay like this forever.

“Hahaha, yes.”

* * *

 

“Da- President? What are the marks on your neck? Did something happened?” Tsumugi looks at her father curiously. Otoharu has completely forget that this week the idols are having a live and is forced to wear the live t-shirts for them. He usually won’t refuse anyway, wanting to cheer the boys on, but today he really can’t wear it. It’s not like his daughter listens so she forces him to wear it anyways.

“Oh, I just got bitten by some bugs, I am totally fine.” Otoharu lies with his smiling poker face not breaking in the slightest. Tsumugi hums slightly and believes her dad without really questioning it. The younger idol boys seem to not mind it as well. Yamato, Mitsuki and Sougo on the other hand looks at the president, all their faces as red as a tomato. Yamato wants to say something but could not really let out any words, his mouth opening and closing uselessly. They saw the marks and know right away that they are not bug bites. But they do not want to know more about the president’s sex life anyway. “Is something the matter?” Otoharu, still keeping his poker face, questions the three boys to which they respond with a chorus of no’s and run to prepare for their live like no tomorrow.

He can see Banri laughing at the back. Otoharu's smile widen a little. Maybe that bondage rope he thought of buying a while back is not a bad idea after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! For once my fic actually is quite light and fluff minus that light angst in the middle lol. Like always any criticism appreciated!


End file.
